


After Class

by breakingfiction



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, NSFW, StudentxTeacher, University Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingfiction/pseuds/breakingfiction
Summary: Candy and Rayan after class... things get a little out of hand.





	1. Chapter 1

His eyes find mine in the crowd of students, holding them as he finishes the lecture and dismisses the class. When he finally looks away, I let out the breath I was holding in a long exhale, the butterflies in my stomach flittering relentlessly.

This has been going on for weeks. The long gazes, the awkward interactions, the way my heart thumps against my chest whenever anyone mentions his name.

I know I’m not the only one to have thought of Rayan Zaidi like this. His name is on the lips of every girl on campus, and it’d take a moron not to understand why. His tanned, olive skin. His piercing eyes… god, it’s enough to make any girl weak at the knees.

But I know it’s wrong.  _He’s my Professor._  We’re on two completely different scales in this University, ones that can’t collide in the way I’m imagining them.

And I just can’t help myself. From imagining him, I mean. From imagining those strong hands on my body, those lips against my skin, I…

 _I have_   _to_   _stop_.

It’s hot today. He’s not wearing his jacket, and I can see the swirling ink of a hidden tattoo peeking out from under his sleeve. I bite down on my lip. Somehow, that only seems to make me want him more.

I don’t remember walking down the steps, but before I realise what I’m doing, I’m standing right in front of him.

He looks up as I approach, his green eyes filled with the familiar warmth that he always holds for me. It makes my heart thump and my face flush, seeing the way he looks at me, trying to decipher the glint in his eye.

“Candy,” he smiles, his voice low as he folds his arms across his chest, turning his full attention on me. “I hope you were paying attention. I saw you and Chani giggling in your seats together. Did you see something you like?”

I can’t help but roll my eyes at his boldness, letting an easy smile pull at my lips.

 _So_   _cheeky_ …

“Actually, we were commenting on how particularly disheveled your hair is today and wondering  _what_   _does_   _he_   _do_  in the mornings to make it look so effortless,”

He lets out a low chuckle, and I bite down on my lip, feeling the heat in my cheeks as the sound hits me.

It always starts like this. The banter, the subtle flirtation. Until one of us says something a little too forward, and we’re awkwardly scrambling to back out of a dangerous situation. The last of the students file out of the auditorium, and I catch his eyes flick towards the door.

“And, did you figure it out?” He asks, fixing me with those piercing eyes.

“I have an idea…” I say, desperately trying to push away the thought of him in bed, alone, and the kinds of things he might do there.

_Maybe he thinks of me…_

His mouth opens, but he doesn’t say anything, and I clear my throat awkwardly.

“Can I talk to you about the art project?” I ask dumbly in my attempt to steer the conversation elsewhere.

 _Dangerous_ , I tell myself.  _You know this can’t happen. It would jeopardise everything you’ve worked for these past few years._

“Sure, I just have to get my notes ready for the next class,” he says, unfolding his arms and grabbing a few folders off his desk.

I mentally slap myself. Of course I’m wasting his time.

“I can come back later,” I say, attempting a casual tone to mask my disappointment.

”Don’t be silly,” he says with a careless smile, and I’m melting again. “What did you want to know?”

He heads towards the small office room adjoining the auditorium, indicating for me to follow him. We enter and he shuffles around the small desk in the middle of the room, organising his folders and various papers. I shut the door behind me and glance around nervously, fishing for something to say.

Because the truth is, I don’t need help with the project. In fact, I’ve almost finished it.

“Um… so I was wondering if you had any tips on…” I struggle with the words, scanning my brain for some kind of excuse to be here, but coming up short.

_God. I’m such an idiot._

Rayan stops what he’s doing and fixes me with a pointed stare, and I feel myself shy under his gaze. He’s always so confident, so sure of himself, and here I am like a goddamn bumbling idiot.

“Candy, you’re a great student. I know you’re not struggling with the project,” He says in a low voice, his dark eyebrows dipping. “What do you really want to talk to me about?”

“Oh…” I say, feeling a little deflated. Why had I come to speak to him? Did I really plan to ask him about the art project or… or is it just to be closer to him. To stay in his presence for even a minute longer then his classes allow.

He shuffles around the desk towards me, and his hand on my arm forces me back into myself. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,”

I’m not fine. And the crack in my voice gives away how painfully obvious that is. Because I have to concentrate so hard on even functioning normally around him. If I don’t, I’d be nothing more then a crumbling mess at his feet. As it is, I can barely even meet his eyes, afraid of what I’ll find there.

“I should go,” I say, and he drops his arm quickly, but neither of us move beyond that.

“I have something that might help,” he says softly, and when I look at him next he’s rummaging through a small bookshelf, moving the various items aside until he finds what he’s looking for.

“Here,” he says, coming back and holding a worn book on renaissance art out to me. “You’ll find some answers in there.”

But not the answers I need.

I don’t take the book, quite unable to move, and entirely unsure what to do with myself. I want to leave. I want to run away from him, and whatever this thing is between us, but my feet won’t let me.

He takes a few steps towards me, until he’s right upon me, and presses the book into my hands. His hand brushes my skin, and my lips part at the contact that sends a ripple of longing through me.

“Candy…  _we_   _can’t_ ,” Rayan says softly, finally putting a voice to the situation. And I see it then. I see in his eyes… he’s struggling too.

I take in a deep breath, my throat tight, and clutch the book against me like it’s my only life raft in this dangerous sea I’m drowning in.

_“I know…”_

My voice comes out tight, choking on the words I understand, but don’t want to say. And still, neither of us move.

I can feel his eyes on my face, but I’m too scared to look at him. Afraid that if I do, whatever spell we’re under will be broken, and the moment will end.

The book drops from my hands with a thud. Forgotten on the floor. I can’t stop myself as my fingertips trail over his bare arm and his muscles tighten under my touch. Like he’s trying to hold himself back.

And god, my skin is so hot under my clothes, it’s stifling. I can’t take it anymore.

And I want his hands on me so bad.

I want his lips on mine.

_I need to know what he tastes like._

I know he sees this on my face, in the way I’m biting down on my lower lip, and the way my eyes grow heavy. His eyes squeeze shut against it, warding off whatever he’s trying desperately not to feel.

“You’re my student… this can’t happen,”

His voice is soft but his eyes turn hard and the bitter taste of rejection coats my mouth. My hand drops, and a spiteful laugh escapes my lips before I can stop it, more at my own stupidity then his hesitation.

_Stupid._

_Of course he doesn’t want you, he has any number of girls lined up for him._

_What’s so special about you._

“This isn’t about you, I have a responsibility as your teacher. You have to understand,”

His voice wavers, and I wonder who exactly he’s trying to convince. If I’m being honest with myself, he looks torn, but I’m so blind to it that I don’t care. My pride has taken a beating.

“Whatever you say,  _Mr_   _Zaidi_ ,” I straighten my shoulders, hardening my voice. I don’t even have to force my feet to move this time. They’re ready to escape.

I bolt for the exit, but he grabs me by the elbow and hauls me back against him, his grip like iron as he stares me down.

“Don’t give me that  _shit_ ,” He growls through gritted teeth, his green eyes more alive then I’d ever seen them. I inhale sharply, taking in the sudden rage in his eyes. “Do you really think you can blink those doe eyes of yours and get whatever you want?”

“ _Oh, go fuck yourself_ ,” I hiss, feeling the sting of tears overcoming my rage as my flight reflexes kick in. Pulling my arm from his grip, I whip around and head straight for the door. My fingers land on the handle, only a second before a growl rips from Rayans throat behind me and he slams a hand against the door to keep it shut, right beside my face.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you.” His voice is ragged in my ear. “Do you think about me as much as I think about you?”

His lips linger over my neck, his uneven breath warm against my skin. I gasp when his hands snake over my waist, tightening on me, and  _oh_   _god_ , he has me coming undone…

“ _Rayan_ …” my voice comes out in a breath, and whatever leash he had on himself snaps with a low growl and the feeling of his lips against my neck. I bite down on my lip to stifle the moan that threatens to escape.

I’ve barely turned around to face him, when suddenly his hand is under my chin and his lips crash down on mine, pushing me back against the door behind me. I let out a whimper as the feeling of him overcomes me and my skin turns electric under his touch.

 _So_   _he does want this_ , I think to myself, smiling against his lips. He takes advantage of the position to flick his tongue against mine, tasting me, and I feel him give in completely. His hand fists itself in my long hair and I melt against him, letting him nudge me towards the desk in the centre of the room, my lips never leaving his.

My backside hits wood and he lifts me a little to set me on top of the desk, breaking the kiss only to trail his lips across my jaw and down my neck instead. My skin buzzes, and I let out a little gasp as his hands trail past my skirt and over the skin of my thighs.

I use my legs to pull him against me, bucking my hips against him and feeling him, hard and tempting, and it’s enough to make me lose my goddamn mind. A low moan escapes him and he lets his head fall against my shoulder, breathing hard, his eyes shut tight.

“Candy…  _fuck_ … we can’t,”

He sounds so tortured that something in my heart breaks. My fingers find their way to the back of his neck, rubbing gently, and he lets out a low groan. And god, I want to stay here forever, with my lips swollen from his kisses and his arms circling around me. I wanted this so much I almost can’t believe it’s happening.

It takes all of three seconds before his lips are against my shoulder, working their way to that sweet spot in the crook of my neck where I all but lose myself. My eye flitter closed, and all the heat in my body pools to the spot between my legs that is slick with the overwhelming feeling of needing him against me. His fingers dip lower, brushing against the spot that’s begging for his touch. I shudder, letting him catch my gasp of pleasure with his lips.

“Mr Zaidi?” A knock on the door has me pulling away from him, my eyes shooting to the silver handle. “Are you in there?”

Shit. I’d recognise that voice anywhere.

 _Melody_.

“Just a minute!” Rayan calls out to her, pushing himself away from the desk and running a hand through his hair to tidy it.

The handle jiggles, and I give silent thanks that it’s locked. We’d be royally screwed otherwise.

“We’re going to be late for the faculty meeting. I’m sitting in to take notes, remember?”

Melody’s voice sounds insistent, but Rayan doesn’t look like he’s listening to a word she’s saying, his eyes are locked on mine.

All we can do is stare at each other, breathing hard, and I see my emotions mirrored in his eyes.  _Longing. Fear. Confusion._

He breaks the look first, backing away to unlock and open the door only enough to slip out before closing it behind him.

“Melody, Hi,” His voice sounds from the other side of the door. Clear and unwavering. “Walk with me,”

I wait a few minutes, listening to their footsteps melt away until there’s no sound anymore, and let out a long breath.

I lean my head back and close my eyes, attempting to steady my breathing and slow my heartbeat

What would have happened if Melody hadn’t interrupted? What did I want to happen? I could feel it even now. God I want him so bad. And now I know the feelings mutual.

I let my eyes flitter open as I think about it, wondering if he-

Wait, is that a security camera on the wall?

 _Fuck_.


	2. Chapter 2

I push open the exit of the bar, rubbing my eyes with the backs of my hands tiredly. I had gone out for drinks with Alexy and Rosa tonight, thinking it would be a  _great idea_  in my attempt to take my mind off a certain someone….

It’s been almost a week since Rayan and I kissed. He’s avoiding me now, as I should’ve expected. You don’t just do things like kissing your Professor without some kind of consequence, and I guess this is it.

I’d tried to speak to him about it, of course, but he’s brushed me off every time.

_“I have a class to attend…”_

_“Papers to grade…”_

_“Not right now…”_

And then there was that damn security camera. I’d casually enquired with Melody as to where I might find the footage from such things. Enquiring for a friend,  _of course_. Turns out, the camera has been broken for quite some time, appointed to a certain Administrative Officer to repair, who had somehow simply forgotten.

_Well, I can thank that lousy man for_ one  _thing I suppose._

I walk through the deserted alley, too lost in my head to even remember to be afraid of the place.  _Almost._

The night air is cool on my skin, sending goosebumps erupting along my exposed legs. I shiver and wrap my arms around myself as I hurry through the darkened backstreet, my mind focused on nothing but the streetlights ahead until I almost collide into a body walking through the shadows and a surprised squeak escapes me.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

The voice is gentle, but my guard is up. Instinctively I reach for my phone, using the fluorescent light of the screen to light the way in front of me.

“Mr Zaidi?”

I can barely make him out through the darkness, but I’d know that body anywhere…

“Oh… Candy.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I’d like to ask you the same thing. It’s not safe in this part of town at night.”

I almost snort, but I stop myself. Because how many times have I bumped into him in the street at night? This has to be the third time, at least…

“I was out…” I start to explain, my voice trailing off dumbly. Because what can I say, really.

_I was out with my friends, trying to drink myself into a stupor to forget about you, though I never made it past the first vodka cranberry._

“I… I live nearby. On Park,” Rayan offers as some kind of explanation, waving his hand to indicate the direction. I’m glad it fills the silence at least.

The breath of a laugh escapes me, and I can see the eyebrow he arches, his face illuminated by the light of my phone.  

“I used to live near there. With my parents,” I explain to him as he places a gentle hand on my back and guides me to the end of the alley, and into the lights of the street.

“When did you move there?” I enquire when he doesn’t say anything, looking up at his face. The last time we were this close, his hands were all over me.

_If only Melody hadn’t interrupted…_

“About four years ago.”

“Same time we moved away.”

I wonder briefly what might have happened if I stayed. If I would’ve met him anyway, the cute older neighbour. I wonder what my parents would have thought…

But no, they wouldn’t have thought anything. I had a boyfriend back then. I was someone else’s.

“Look, Candy… I know we haven’t had time to talk,” He says apologetically, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

I fold my arms across my chest stubbornly, facing him head on. “I’ve had plenty of time.”

He must see the annoyance written all over my face, because he shrugs and says, “I’m free now. We could talk at my apartment?”

I nod my head. This needs to happen sooner or later.

We walk slowly through town, towards his apartment. He asks me about casual things. What was the last movie I saw? Which book am I reading? What kind of music do I listen to?

“I’ve seen you around campus with that blonde boy.” He says unexpectedly as we step out of the lift onto his floor, and I quirk an eyebrow at him.

“Nath? He’s… an old friend.”

_Well,_ that _was putting it lightly._

“Not a current one?” He halts outside a door and holds my eyes, as if daring me to answer.

“I’m still trying to figure that out.”

“Maybe that’s where you should be tonight.” He says, attempting and failing to sound casual as he stops to turn his key in his front door. “With him.”

“I could be with him, I suppose… he has offered, you know.” I tease, and his jaw tightens. The flush of colour that runs up his neck I can see even in the dim lights of the hallway.  

_So, he is jealous…_

He flicks on the lights as we enter his apartment, and I steal a moment to glance around the place. It’s modern, and tidy, from what I can see. An open plan kitchen and a sizeable living room. Very little personal items or décor.  _A typical bachelor pad_ , I think to myself with an amused eye roll.

“Do you want something to drink?” Rayan asks from the kitchen, where he’s pulling a couple of glasses from an overhead cabinet.

“Just water, thanks.” I answer, dropping my handbag on one of the stools near the island counter. My mouth is parched. I’m nervous. Each time I swallow, less and less saliva forms.

He hands me a glass of iced water across the counter, and I sip it gratefully, before rummaging through my handbag.

_I’m sure I have some lip balm in here somewhere…_

I find it eventually, applying as he pours himself a glass of whiskey, leaning forward with his elbows on the counter. God, he looks so tempting… the way his wavy hair falls into his face… if it weren’t for this damn counter between us…

He’s nervous. I can see it in the way he bites on his bottom lip as his glass hangs between his fingertips. As if he’s dreading what he’ll say next.

“Candy, what happened between us was…”

_Hot? Perfect? Everything you ever wanted?_

“… wrong.”

_Oh._

“You know that, right?”

I back away slowly, spinning as I enter the living room. He has a nice view here. Large windows cover an entire wall, looking out over the darkness of the park, and the glowing lights of the shopping district past that.

“I know that that’s what  _you_  think,” I answer finally, crossing an arm around my waist and taking another sip from my glass.

“It’s what I’m expected to think. But if I’m being honest with myself…” He trails off, and I turn towards him.

He’s looking at me in that way that I’ve seen a thousand times before. Like he would devour me whole if given the chance.

_And god knows I want him to…_

He raises his glass to his lips, downing the contents in one large gulp before slamming it back against the counter. He closes his eyes tight, and I can see he’s fighting it… whatever these feelings are between us. When he speaks again his voice is raspy, as if he would stop himself at any moment.  
  
“Yes, I have feelings for you,” He admits, those green eyes finally falling back on me. My breath catches in my chest at the words, heat prickling across the skin on my neck. 

_He… what?_

“But understand, Candy, that anything that happens between us would have to be kept a secret. Do you realise what that means?” He steps towards me, so close that he raises a hand to my face, his thumb running over my bottom lip, memorising it.

“I couldn’t take you out on dates. I couldn’t kiss you, or even hold your hand in public. We’d be hiding  _everything_. You don’t deserve that.”

“ _I don’t care about any of that_ ,” My voice is a whisper, my hand on his arm faster than I can blink, feeling the muscles flex underneath my fingertips. “Rayan, even if we have to spend every second cooped up in this apartment, it’s worth it.”

“I can’t do that to you,” He whispers, dropping his hand, and my heart sinks. “You should be out enjoying yourself. You’re in college, for Christ’s sake….”

He shakes his head slowly, giving me an apologetic smile. “I’ve wasted enough of your time.”

“Where do you think I was tonight?” I stop him before he can turn away from me. “I was out with my friends. I left. Because I wasn’t  _enjoying myself_. Because I… I couldn’t stop thinking about  _you._ ”

He doesn’t say anything, but the corner of his lips quirk a little, and my chest tightens at the sight.

“Look, my dad is eight years older then my Mum. They met when she was in college. Our gap isn’t much bigger,” When he raises his eyebrows, I smirk. “I’ve seen your social media,  _Professor_ , I know how old you are.”

“It’s not just the age gap, Candy. I’m your tea-“

“ _Don’t_ interrupt me,” I say, my voice hard, and his jaw tightens.  Did he think I’d be some meek, little schoolgirl?

_I don’t think so._

He has the decency, at least, to take a seat on the couch, his elbows resting on his legs and his hands clasped in front of him, ready to listen.

“You’ve said your piece, now listen to me,” I say, more gently this time, and his eyes soften. 

“I know I’m young, but I’ve had relationships in the past… they were turbulent… you could even say they were unstable. And they taught me what I don’t want in a man.”

I step forwards, and his eyes follow me. I don’t miss the way they trail down my body. How his throat bobs as he swallows. How his fingers clench against each other, turning his knuckles white. I take advantage of his attention, letting the straps of my dress fall down over my shoulders.

“But I know what I  _do_  want…”

I move so close that I can hover over him, my knees straddling either side of him on the couch before I drop down onto his lap. He doesn’t stop me, instead his hands trail over my bare legs, moving slowly higher until they’re under my dress and on my backside, setting my skin on fire.

“I have well and truly fallen for you, Rayan,” My breath is uneven, but his eyes widen, and I pull my hair to the side, exposing the soft skin of my neck. “You’re trying to push me away, but that’s not going to work…”

His jaw tightens, and I know he has his teeth clenched tight against the hunger rising in him. I can feel it too, pressed between my legs, hard and tempting. I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything so much.

“And besides…” I say quietly, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, my chest pressed against his. “ _You won’t be my Professor forever_.”

He lets out a low growl, his restraint snapping in an instant as his hand tangles in my hair and his mouth on mine knocks all the breath out of me. He grabs the fabric of my dress, ripping it down the rest of the way as he runs his hands all over me, and his musky scent intoxicates me.

It takes only two swift movements for him to first lock his hands under my thighs and then he lifts the both of us from the couch. My legs tighten around his waist for purchase, and as his lips move to my neck he carries me to his bedroom and sets me on his bed. There’s a large window covering an entire wall in here also, and although the lights are off, there’s enough moonlight shining through for me to make out every inch of him.  

His blazer comes off first, ripped over muscled arms and tossed to the floor, followed by the shirt underneath. I take a moment to appreciate the hard curves of his body, and feel all the heat in my body pooling low in my core. It’s enough to make me whimper.  _And fuck I want him so bad._

In an instant he’s over me, and he kisses me again, his hand trailing between my legs and slipping under my panties, torturously slow. My thighs shake, and I’m begging…  _begging_ for his fingers to hit the spot that’s aching for him.

I gasp when he finally does, my body tingling under his touch as he rubs slow, lazy circles between my thighs. He lets out a breathy chuckle at the sound, his lips running over my throat as I arch under him, and it only makes me want him more.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” He says huskily, devouring my lips. “All those times I couldn’t keep my fucking eyes off you in class.”

He makes my head spin.  _It’s too much_. He rips my panties down and heat blooms in my core as he slips a finger inside me, pumping in and out as I drip over his hand. His mouth is hot on mine and I nip at his bottom lip, earning a growl of approval. He pulls his hand back, slipping in a second finger and I’m so close…  _so close_ to coming undone in front of him.

He doesn’t stop kissing me the whole time, and I can almost explode with how much I need him. My ankles lock around his back, pulling him closer, and when he moves his lips to scatter kisses over my neck I almost lose myself entirely.

But then he stops, and I let out an unhappy groan, watching him quirk a grin at my pout. My disappointment lasts only a fraction of a second, as he inches his lips down my neck to hover over my chest. In one swift movement he forces my bra up over my breasts, his hot mouth taking one sensitive peak in his mouth while he teases the other with his hand.

I close my eyes and moan, trembling under him. He’s so fucking hot  _I can’t take it_. My clit throbs so hard I can barely catch my breath, my fingernails digging into his back in moon-shaped marks.

“Okay, I get the message,” He laughs against my skin, trailing his lips further down, over the skin of my stomach, against my shaking thighs and finally,  _finally_ , the sweet spot in between. My back arches off the bed as he curves an arm under me, my stomach tightening with the tension building inside me. And still he continues lazily licking and nipping until he sends me right over the edge. I scream his name, letting him swirl his tongue over me as I come apart underneath him, riding it out until my high subsides.

I thread my fingers through his dark hair and he comes up, kissing me hard, and I can taste myself in his mouth. In an instant I’m reaching for his pants, unbuttoning the top as he chuckles at my enthusiasm and lets me have my way. Right now I don’t care about  _anything_  other then needing to feel him inside me. My body is a live wire, and I’m so desperate for him, if he doesn’t fuck me soon I’m going to lose my mind.

His pants are tossed aside quickly, and he groans as I pump my hand around his length, letting him push me back onto the bed. My legs spread wide for him, and he’s using one arm to support himself over me while the other hand guides his cock to tease my entrance. I can see the smile tugging on his lips. He’s enjoying this just as much as I am. I suck in a lungful of air as he grabs my hips and thrusts inside me. All I see is stars behind my closed eyelids, threatening to consume me.

“Oh, fuck…  _fuck_ ,” I’m gasping as he pulls back and buries himself in me again,  _so slow._

“Rayan…” I gasp against his mouth, and he holds my eyes with his.  

“Yeah, baby?”

_“Be rough with me.”_

I don’t have to tell him twice.


End file.
